1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus, a pixel structure and a drive method thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a display apparatus, a pixel structure and a drive method thereof for lower color washout.
2. Descriptions of the Related Art
With the advancement of science and technology, various electronic products have become indispensable. Displays play an important role in multimedia electronic products. Among various displays, liquid crystal displays (LCDs), which have low power consumption, a small volume, small space occupation, flat square panel, high definition, stable picture quality and are radiation-free, have gradually replaced conventional cathode ray tube (CRT) displays and found a wide application in many electronic products such as mobile phones, screens, digital televisions and notebook computers.
When a user views a conventional LCD at different viewing angles, different directions of brightness will be perceived by the user's naked eyes due to different phase differences at different viewing angles. Furthermore, the gray scale inversion may be observed by the user.
To overcome these problems, a variety of technologies aimed to increase the range of viewing angles have been developed in the art to prevent the gray scale inversion in conventional LCDs. One of these technologies is known as the multi-domain vertical alignment (MVA) technology, in which the liquid crystal material in the LCD is divided into multiple alignment domains and are aligned complementary to each other. Thus, the user will observe a same phase difference at different viewing angles, thus increasing the range of the viewing angles to prevent gray scale inversion.
However, despite the high contrast ratio and wide viewing angles, the MVA technology also has some shortcomings, one of which is that the color may be washed out when viewing the LCD adopting the MVA technology at large viewing angles. Color washout is caused by the difference in the transmittance of the liquid crystal molecules at different feed voltages when the user views the display panel at different viewing angles. Consequently, the particular color originally perceived by the naked eyes will wash out as the viewing angle increases.
In summary, although the MVA technology delivers a high contrast ratio and a wide range of viewing angles which remarkably improve the users' experience of using such LCDs, washout at large viewing angles has been a great challenge. Lower color washout is necessary for LCDs to be competitive in the large-sized display panel market. As a result, it is important to prevent washout at large viewing angles.